


Lil Mountain

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Sousuke in a Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Makoto scouts Tokyo for an apartment, he bumps into Sousuke, who is in Tokyo helping his father’s business and he is offered a part-time job and a roof to live under.</p><p>Day 3 of SouMako Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lil Mountain

Makoto sighed as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. Hunting for an apartment was slightly tiring, he had considered getting a dorm on campus like Haru but it was more expensive, he didn’t want to add more financial strain on his parents.

His stomach growled, alerting him that he missed lunch. Makoto scanned his surroundings, hoping for a cheap place to get a quick snack. At the end of the block there was a small cafe, it looked homey instead of fancy like everything else in Tokyo. Smiling at the name ‘Lil Mountain’, Makoto entered the cafe.

"Welcome!"

He didn’t expect to see a familiar face.

"Yamazaki-kun?"

The raven-haired male tilted his head, he was clad in a simple black tee and pants and it was the apron with the logo of the cafe that told Makoto that the butterfly swimmer worked here. 

"Ta….naka?"

"Tachibana. It’s Tachibana." Makoto replied drily, he couldn’t blame the other since they haven’t had a conversation back in high school.

"Sorry, I’ve always been bad with names."

"It’s alright." Makoto looked at the menu. "Could I get the green tea latte and the sandwich please?"

"Yup, that’ll be 630 yen."

"Thanks." Makoto took a seat and watched Sousuke turned on the machine and prepared him his sandwich. It was a bit weird, seeing the tall man behind the counter prepare his lunch but Makoto shrugged, at least here in Tokyo he had another familiar face to see.

"Your order." Sousuke placed the food in front of Makoto and plopped down on the chair in front of the brunet. "This time is a lull-time, I’m taking a break for now."

"O-okay…" Makoto felt a bit conscious as he ate but he enjoyed the silent company as Sousuke idly tapped away on his phone. "How…are you doing?"

"Work keeps me busy." Sousuke said, "I’m helping my dad before starting university."

"I see." Makoto took a sip before the meaning of Sousuke’s sentence sunk in. "Eh? Your dad owns this cafe?"

"Yeah."

"That’s so cool!" Makoto exclaimed. "It’s really nice too, it reminds me of home."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! It’s not that fancy or high-tech like all the other stores." Makoto paused and flushed as he realized how rude his words sounded. "I mean-!"

Sousuke laughed, “Nah it’s fine. A lot of people tell us that.”

"…Sorry."

"S’fine. What are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"Apartment hunting. I’ve been accepted into Todai so I’ve been trying to find a place close enough to campus but not too far."

"Oh? I’m also going to Todai."

"Really?" Makoto beamed. "Maybe we’ll see each other on campus!"

"Hm." Sousuke nodded. "Have you found an apartment yet?"

"No." Makoto admitted. "The ones I’ve found are too big or too expensive."

"How about living here?"

"Eh?"

"Ah, I should’ve explained first." Sousuke said sheepishly. "Dad has been wanting to hire another part-time worker. We got an extra room above the cafe too. Rent will be taken out of your wage, so yeah. Rin said you’re honest and a bad liar, so we can trust you rather than a stranger."

"I see…" Makoto made a mental note to ask Rin what else he told Sousuke about him the next time the red-head came back to Japan. Makoto thought over Sousuke’s offer and couldn’t find any cons, he could live with someone he somewhat knew and would even have a job!

"Sounds good." Makoto said. "Thank you, Yamazaki-kun, you saved me a lot of trouble."

"No problem. Dad will be back in half an hour, do you have time until then?"

"Yes."

"Great," Sousuke smiled lazily, "It’ll be great to have another hand around here."

"I look forward to working with you, Yamazaki-kun."


End file.
